Green & Violet
by S-Ranker
Summary: After being captured by the tyrannical Star Sapphire, Green Lantern must overcome his cowardice and feel her wrath.


"Ughhh…"

Hal Jordan slowly regained consciousness only to face nothing but darkness. Not total darkness. He just couldn't open his eyes. A soft foreign object was wrapped rather firmly around them. Oddly enough, it didn't feel like fabric.

"What the…" he mentally mused, completely unimpressed. "Wow. A glittery blindfold. Really?"

The back of his head stung as if he was hit by a frying pan or something and he had no memory of how he got in this situation. All he knew was he was angry. Angry that anyone had the nerve to kidnap Metropolis High's resident Prince Charming and star quarterback and actually succeed.

Agitated, he tried to move but he found himself seated on a wooden chair, his hands tied behind his back and legs secured to the chair. To make matters worse, he couldn't feel his ring on his finger so the option of trying to conjure something to help him break free was gone. He couldn't even call it back to his finger. He tried to make it send a school-wide distress signal but he was panicking and his ring doesn't take kindly to strong amounts of fear.

"Dammit… Who does this loser think he is tying up THE Hal Jordan? That guy from The Shiny?… Wait, that the movie or was it- Ugh! Damn it, Hal! Focus!"

Struggling was also futile since the rope restraining him was tied too well. Groan and thrash as he did, his tight confines wouldn't even budge a bit. For the first time ever, the great Hal Jordan's pure jock strength seemed to fail him. All he could do was sigh in defeat and assess his surroundings instead.

The room he was in oddly warm and felt rather small. The sound of the hollow school hallway was also close along with feint breathing… Must be hearing himself. He sniffed twice. He picked up the smell of cleaning products, wet mops and abandoned couch.

"The old janitor's closet? Alright. My favorite place to chill when school's just being a major bummer is now my prison."

It felt like 4PM. The sun across his legs wasn't as warm as it was in the morning. Everyone was probably either in the gym, outside or gone. Despite the smell of rising dust and detergent infesting his nostrils, the distinct smell of lavender lingered in the air. It made his cologne seem insignificant and it was enough to intoxicate, or even seduce, Hal as he hummed at the sweet scent…

He then stopped, recognized it as a distraction and shook his head back in the game, so to speak.

"Guess it was time to call for that thing… What's it called again? Help? Yeah, that's it."

"Uh, hello? The one and only Hal Jordan kinda needs a hand here… Jess? Gar?! BARRY? SUPERMAN?! Anyone?"

Dead silence. No response. Option count: empty.

He started to panic. Normally, he'd run his hand through his seamless brown hair and compliment himself profusely for being himself just to calm himself, but, sadly, his unfortunate circumstance prevented him from doing so. Instead, he decided to take the time to try to remember how he got here…

Nothing. All he remembered was his annoying dear friends, Jessica and Garth, whining about something like selfishness and love and getting back with his ex or some bullshit before… He ended up here. They always had to lecture him about something, didn't they?

After fuming a bit, he sighed and decided that now was the time to have a solo mental pep talk.

"Alright, Hal, cool your jets. Breathe…" After a few deep breaths, he finally eased up, albeit after a while. "This isn't that big of a deal. You're gonna come up with a plan to get outta here, eventually, leave with that perfect smile and, very soon, find the dude who's ass needs kicking for trapping me in here… Yeah. Damn straight, Hal."

It didn't take that long for him to wait for that moment as he felt the cloth covering his eyes slowly lift off of him. He blinked and shook his head furiously to shake off the white in his eyes. As his blurry vision began to fade away and adjust to the dim area, he began to try and survey.

He was right about being in his favourite little abandoned room. He immediately recognized the various boxes, bottles, buckets among other things surrounding him. He recognized the broken couch he lounges on with the door to the hall only a step away…

… But most importantly, he focused the peculiar petite figure in a cheerleading outfit sitting pretty in the chair right before him.

The short figure looked very feminine with her legs crossed like a sophisticated lady. She was staring right at Hal, watching him intently with what seemed like a smile on her face. Her rosy red lips, her fair white skin, deep blue eyes and perfect purple hair with a pink bow holding it in a neat ponytail were oddly familiar.

Hal squinted his eyes right at the girl. "Wait a minute… WAIT A MINUTE…"

His vision was finally fully restored but, much to his dismay, the person he was now staring at with wide eyes was exactly who he hoped he wouldn't see the most.

"Oh, no."

"Good morning, Haly," beamed Carol. "Miss me?"

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT."

The idea of a vengeful ass-kickery went straight out the window.

Sitting pretty right in front of him was his psychotic ex-girlfriend, Carol Ferris, malicious intent coating her innocent face. Known by all as Metropolis High's star cheerleader, one of the prettiest girls in school and resident lovesick psychopath, she was also Hal's self-proclaimed number one girl.

As usual, she was as beautiful as she was crazy. Her blush was stronger than usual and Hal could see the blue hearts burning in her lidded eyes. He gulped.

The pink ring on her finger illuminated in the low-lit room which explained the shimmering violet ribbons that had Hal so tightly restrained. And what was worse? There was an absence of clothes from his body. They were neatly folded on the floor under Carol's chair next to her own socks and shoes. His ring? Placed conveniently on top like a cherry on ice cream. All he had left on was the boxers.

"Wh- The fu-" Hal sputtered in this baffled head. "Seriously, Carol? How'd you even strip me in my sleep?"

He wanted to glare in her direction but her sinisterly solid smile dismissed that idea instantly. She still didn't move from her calm but menacing thinking position, causing a tidal wave of fear to wash over Hal. It was like she was relishing in his humiliating appearance. At that point, all he could do was only imagine the terrifying torture Carol had in store for him, all as revenge for the heartbreak he laid upon her the month prior. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she took pictures of him in his embarrassing form already.

This time, there was nowhere in the universe to run, hide, fly, juke or spin away from his twisted stalker anymore. Accepting defeat, he just shut his eyes tight, hoping anyone would swoop in the door and save him. Highly unlikely.

Maybe it was time to panic?

No. Hal Jordan doesn't panic. As he always said: "Panicking's for losers and I sure as hell ain't one. That ain't how mom and dad raised me."

Instantly, his mental hype-up reminded him of his true final option. It was finally time to bust out his patented "bargaining chip" move. He took yet another deep breath, opened his eyes and mustered up as much bravado as he could.

"Heeey, Carol," Hal smoothed with his lady-killing crooked smile.

She intriguingly raised an eyebrow. No effect. Her surprisingly calm demeanor made Hal's heart skip a beat but his expression luckily didn't break.

"So…" he continued, sweat rolling down his face. "Is this because I didn't text you back again? No? Is it because I missed your birthday, was it, yesterday? No, last week? Month? My bad, babe, but you know I can't always keep up with this kind of stuff. I am a busy guy, after all. So how bout you just let me go-"

Carol wasn't paying attention. She was biting her lip and staring straight down at Hal's undergarments. He instantly shut up and followed her lustful gaze to see what caught her attention, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Sadly, it was. A tent. In his underwear. Around the crotch area. Hal had a boner. A fear boner.

"Oh come on, lil' Hal, why now?" he thought. He continued to sit in petrified embarrassment, deathly fearing his stalker's next move.

Carol's smile widened. Hal leaned back as far as he could.

"Uh…"

Carol licked her lips, stood up and approached Hal slowly, swaying her hips in a very suggestive manner. Like some kind of predatory ballerina, her toes made no sound as she got ever-so-close to her prey.

"Woah, hold on there, Carol, let's not do and anyth-"

"Ssshhhhh…"

She put a finger to her ex-boyfriend's and straddled him, placing her small weight on his lap. She smushed his chiseled face with her delicate hands and bore her eyes into his.

"It's okay," Carol whispered with longing and endearment. "I got you now. And by the way, you should really stop being the last to leave after football practice. Makes you an easy target for crazy people."

Hal frowned. "Did she get in me in the- She stalked me to the- While I was lea-" His memories hit him like a truck as he remembered blacking out on his way out. "Ugh, of course she knocked me out when I least expected it. Why wouldn't she?"

She pressed their foreheads together. "Don't you remember my little warning to you, Hawwy? I told you, no, promised you before that I will make you love me and now, here I am to fulfill that promise."

Carol released the pressure from Hal's cheeks. He couldn't meet her gaze anymore. He knew her too well to know that the bubbly start was only the calm before the storm. The only thing he could try and do now was quell it.

"Listen, I-"

SLAP!

She slapped Hal right in the face with a stern expression. Obviously revenge for all of his cowardice ever since their break-up.

"Y-yeah, I guess I deserved that," he thought in his stunned state.

The crazy in Carol's big bright eyes pulsated. She grabbed Hal's collar, pulled him uncomfortably close to where their noses were pressed together and bore deadly arrows of love right into in his shivering eyeballs. "That's to teach you to never to run away from fate. Our love was always destined to be, Hal Jordan! No matter how many times you ignore me, no matter how many times you avoid me, how many times you shatter my fragile heart, I will always find you and be with you again. Oh, and don't worry. You can relax your dashing little head that whore Jessica Cruz isn't coming to steal you away from me anymore. It's finally just you and me again."

She affectionately rubbed her cheek against Hal's still stinging one and sighed in relief. She squealed with glee and frantically kicked her feet in equal elation.

"OhmyGod… Finally just me and my Haly Waly again after so long. And you know what?"

She cupped his face and towered over him. "To celebrate, I think we both know it's about time we took our relationship to the next level."

She forced her lips onto his, groaning at the satisfaction while Hal froze up in surprise. She could taste all of his fear and anxiety in his mouth while all he could taste was her unbridled lust and possible mental instability. Eventually, Hal let the succubus kiss the life out of him. It wasn't like he was going anywhere.

After a possible solid half-minute, she released him and they took a moment to breathe.

With a sadistic smile, he shoved Hal's boxers down his legs from behind her without breaking eye contact and let his big, bulging, curved length slap against her ass, causing her to jump and look back at it rather hesitantly.

"W-Wow. All that for me? You pervy stud. Did you really miss me that much?" She wiggled her panty-clad butt on it. "I knew you could never resist me."

The deranged girl blissfully proceeded to hump the scared boy while letting out loud, wordless hums that scared him more than a firefly in a hornet's nest. He swallowed down the dry walls in his throat. "Uuummm, C-Carol?" shivered Hal with an uneasy smile. "You're, uhhh, s-starting to scare me a little…"

Carol giddily ignored his concern. After a deep breath, she bit her tongue and lifted her vest and bra. The Sapphire let her perky breasts drop free and bounce for her love to see, her face redder than Atrocitus on Zamaron.

The Lantern's blood went rushing to his face. He never expected to watch her reveal them and, if he wasn't so scared, he'd be impressed at how glorious her tits were. Oh, if only he saw that bubble butt under her skirt without panties, he knew he'd be done for.

Busty and petite: his one true weakness.

By Carol's smug expression, he knew she could tell that he was mesmerized by her breasts.

"You like?"

He shut his eyes and swung his face away from her.

"Hey, it's OK, Hal-y. I know you've probably, like, done this before with other girls but I promise this will be different. A handsome stud like you only deserves the best and I'm gonna show you exactly why I'm the only girl for you, my sweet Hal Jordan. And mark my words…"

She leaned into his ear, her hot and heavy breath making him shudder, and whispered, "I'm gonna make sure that this will be the hottest fuck you've ever had."

Hal jolted in his seat. Carol cheerily hummed to herself in enjoyment.

All the while, she began to sensually explore Hal's upper body, running her hand over his solid pecs and stopping at his abs. He shivered and, in a last ditch effort to make her stop, tried to admit being a virgin.

"Carol, to be honest, I've never actually-"

"Hey…" she teased, ignoring him again and drawing circles on his chiseled abdomen. "What happened to that gut you had before?"

Hal shuddered. "I, uh… Well…"

She giggled under her breath before finally sliding her hand all the way down to Hal's pelvis, making him freeze. "You got all hot and ready for me? Aw, Haly, you shouldn't have.

The cheerleader wasted no time, leaning to the side a bit to get a good grip on what she planned to touch next. She hesitated a bit before grabbing and rubbing his twitching cock while maintaining solid eye contact with her man. Hal groaned and flinched as Carol proceeded to give him a sultry handjob. He sealed his mouth tight to resist giving her the verbal satisfaction that would solidify her dominance over him.

As she stroked his dick, liquid began to trickle down and onto her hand. She shuddered and started stroking faster.

Hal opened his mouth to let out a soundless moan which Carol saw as an opportunity. Like a viper, she struck, sealing his mouth again with her own and letting him taste her venomous saliva.

Meanwhile, Carol released his still twitching shaft shoved her hand down her damp panties and her fingers up her drenched pussy, shuddering at the stimulation her own touch.

"Look at what you're doing to my body, Hal Jordan," she moaned aggressively. "This is all your fault. You need to take responsibility for making me feel this way. So taste me, Hal Jordan!"

"Wh-MMMPH!"

Hal gagged as Carol shoved her pussy-stained fingers right into his mouth in a flash.

"Taste me, taste me, taste me!"

Her breathing became heavy out of exhilaration as she watched him cringe, forcing him to taste and swallow her sweet-and-slutty love juices. She fished her fingers all over his oral cavity and made sure to smother his tongue generously. Hal tried not take in her wetness but swallowed every last drop out of his desperation to take in any air he could.

Satisfied with his performance she slid her fingers out of his mouth and allowed him to breathe. He inhaled sharply before coughing with his head down. After some deep panting to regain some of his breath, he felt his oppressor lift up his head. She rubbed his still wounded cheek with one hand while she ran her fingers through disheveled hair with the other.

"Hmmm. Did I taste good?"

He stayed silent, still too breathless to speak. He then watched her slither down to her knees, her face now inches from his upright dick. She placed her hands on Hal's thighs while staring right at it in awe. She grinned.

"Now… Are you ready to get started for real, Haly?"

She stopped then continued to take a long lick from his balls all the way to the tip of his dick. He unwillingly exhaled deeply at the incredible feeling. Carol giggled in response and she released her long luxurious hair, that somehow shimmered gloriously in the low light of the room, before talking directly to his little (er, big) friend.

"Hmmm, well, I know you are, aren't you, big guy?

His cock throbbed in excitement much to Hal's apparent dismay. She knew he liked watching her fix her hair. She kissed the tip lovingly in response, leaving her rosy red lipstick on it.

"Oh, he's ready. C'mere…

She took it all in her mouth and Hal moaned in response. He felt his soul get pulled to Cloud 9 from his dick and all he could do was let it happen.

"Oooh, Caro- D-Don't. Nooot there…"

Carol sensually bobbed her head up and down. Not too fast, not too slow. Her speed was excruciatingly perfect and her plump lips sucked him off without mercy. Her mouth made no sound as it massaged and dampened his dick. All he could hear were her long hums vibrating on him. They made it harder to keep his sanity. She went all the way to the bottom of his shaft and she had no intention of slowing down her steady pace either.

Hal still couldn't believe what he was feeling. His breathing was heavy, holding and stifling every sound of sexual gratitude possible as Carol was hard at work, pleasing him.

His strong masculine musk was driving her insane. She hummed on his cock in her euphoria which was the signal for her speeding up. Occasionally, she would even look at Hal to teasingly flutter her eyes at him. Hal face screwed up as his balls boiled hotter.

"C-Carol, hold up! Sto- Oh crud, I think I'm gonna-"

Hal reflexively thrust his hips as far into Carol's mouth as he could, throwing her completely off guard. She froze as he blew his load right into her mouth and down her throat, greedily ingesting everything she was offered.

Carol slid her mouth right off of him with an audible pop and watched him sigh in relief. He was glad that was finally over.

Carol squealed with joy. "That's the first time I've ever done that! That was, like, super amazing!

"Ha… You're kinda… Sooo ama-" Hal went stone cold after recalling Carol's words. "Hold on… Wha… What'd you just say?"

Filled in with a warm burst of pride, ignoring Hal while slipping her panties down her thick sleek legs, cheekily tossing them in his exasperated face.

Up until that moment, he just assumed she was experienced from the moment they started dating. Thoughts of how she was able to give such a good blowjob immediately vanished from his mind as Carol recklessly positioned herself right above her unstable target. Hal became extremely unsettled. If what he heard about girls losing their virginity was true, he had a feeling that this wouldn't go well for her. He tried to shift his shaft away but Carol held in place and opened her pussy with her other hand.

"Uh, Carol, I don't think we should-"

Her blush reddened and booped his nose with a finger. "Here we go…"

"Wait! Carol!"

After the tip barely managed to penetrate her small slit, a switch flipped inside Carol. She winced, gritted her teeth and grabbed Hal's shoulders, her body spasming uncontrollably. She felt like her tiny little cunt was going to rip apart. The pain she felt was unbearable and stinging tears began to form in her eyes. The sight made Hal's heart sink.

All of Carol's confidence crumbled into dust. It only came back to Hal at that moment that she was always truly a pure chaste girl poisoned with bad intentions thanks to him being a bad boyfriend. Her tears reminded him of the first time he broke her heart so much that his own began to sting. There was no more fear in his body anymore. Only worry.

Carol tried to encourage herself to proceed.

"Ngah! Hah… I-I can, ow… I can do this… I can do… Thhhi-"

She tried to push herself further down but halted at the torture she was putting herself through. Blood streamed from her pussy down to Hal's cock as she began to sob quietly, causing her binds on Hal to fade away.

He didn't move a muscle. He was stunned. All he could think about was how he had finally hurt Carol inside and out. He watched as Carol started breathing sharply. Soon enough, streams rolled right down her cheeks before she sniffled:

"H-Hal… It h-h-hurts."

Hal woke up and spared no second in wrapping his arms tightly around Carol.

Carol was truly a pure chaste girl ruined with bad intentions thanks to having a very bad boyfriend. Her tears gave him painful flashbacks to the first time he broke her heart so much that his own began to sting.

Hal's ring slipped itself onto his finger. He had lost all his fear of being raped by her fast and became worried about her by every passing second.

"Woah, Carol, calm down. Please. Calm down." She staggered to met his gaze and he smiled reassuringly. "OK. Now, just… Just breathe, alright? Take deep breaths. Deeeep breaths."

"Okay… Okay… Deep breaths… Ow…"

She heeded Hal's advice while frantically fanning her teary-eyed face to try and calm herself down.

Hal sighed and pulled her back into him. Carol was stunned. Hal had never hugged her before. It was always the other way around. She almost broke out into tears again as she snuggled into his bare chest.

After a few quiet minutes of raw body-to-body cuddling, Hal hesitatingly spoke up.

"Heh. And you say I act without thinking."

Carol stayed silent and nuzzled deeper into Hal's chest. Hal's smile dropped. His jokes would normally make her laugh unless she was clearly upset.

He began to hesitatingly stroke her hair. "Did you know this would happen?"

No response from her.

"Do you… Do you really want to do… all this?"

Carol shuffled a bit. "I… I…"

"Carol…"

"I just want to make you love me again…"

"Carol you don't have to-"

"I did this just for you. I even studied on all the websites you told me not to touch just so I can be your number one princess again. I hate that you hate me so much. I'm sorry, I just…"

Hal put a hand in cheek. "No, don't be. Carol, I totally understand. You have nothing to apologize for. After all, you're still my number one girl…"

Carol swung her head to him, eyes wide. Hal froze up.

"Uh…"

Carol gave him her best puppy eyes. "You mean it?"

Hal scratched his head. "W-well, like I… I mean I kinda… You know, it's…"

Carol's lip quivered. Her eyes began to water again.

Hal sighed in defeat. "I do mean it. To be honest, you just come off as so clingy and creepy and psycho and you wouldn't leave me alone but I still wanted you but then again I didn't and just, ah…" He rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Then I broke up with you… Now look at what I'm making you do. And all because I'm just so… so… what's the word?"

"Selfish, sweetie?" Carol pouted.

Hal sighed again. "Yeah."

She sighed with him and rubbed his chest. Her touch put his mind at ease. "I… think you're just scared of love."

"What? No… Okay, fine. I'm scared of love. And with you not leaving me alone saying stuff about "love" and "forever," all I could think about was running away. Me. Hal freakin' Jordan."

"Yeeeaaah, no." She brought a finger up to his chin which made Hal lean back in surprise. "You, Hal freakin' Jordan, are totally a coward. Unless it was someone else who was running away from me instead of facing me like a man."

Hal groaned. "Alright, fine. I'll admit that. Happy now?"

"Uh huh. And don't forget, like, totally insufferably arrogant."

"Yeah, guess I'm totally… those words… that you just said… that I do know."

"And a super bad lia-"

"OK, jeez. How long have you been waiting to say this?"

They laughed softly before the room went quiet again.

Another moment of cuddling passed and Carol worked up the courage to lift a weight off of her chest.

"Sorry I slapped you earlier."

"Yeah, you better be."

Carol glared up at him. She prodded his bruised red cheek.

"Ow, I was just kidding!"

She huffed in annoyance which made Hal uneasy so he lifted her face with his index finger under her chin. He watched her eyes light up right before him. It wasn't the first time he's seen her glow in anticipation put this time, she made his heart skip a beat.

At that moment, Hal knew he had to truly swallow his pride. It was his turn to be genuinely sentimental.

"Look. If anything… If anything, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I keep on hurting you just because over my stupid fears of love and whatever. This time, no more running. This time, I'll be a better boyfriend to you. This time, Carol, I'll stay with you. And that's a promise."

Carol brought her head close to his. "Really?"

"Really."

Closer. "Reeeally?"

"Ugh, yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Mmm… Yes. Yes it is."

"Then I promise I won't let you down."

Carol beamed. "Alriiight. Then I kinda sorta promise not to be a clingy overbearing girlfriend."

Hal cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

Carol smirked and shot her eyes away. "Mmmaaaybe."

"Good enough for me."

They hugged to seal their pact.

"So… Are you gonna get off me or-HNGH!"

Carol shoved herself right back onto Hal's member, letting him enter her all the way into her unbelievably tight passageway. Hal completely forgot she was still in position to ride him and this was one hell of a reminder.

Electricity coursed through their bodies as the unbelievable sensation shook them to their very cores.

"NGAH-"  
"MMMMMFFFFUUUUHHH~"

Her walls gripped Hal with no intention of ever releasing him. Hal's mind went blank. Carol's mind went blank. All she could feel was a new feeling that she expected to feel in the first place: pure unbridled pleasure.

Soon, they stared right at each other, panting like they just went through the whole sex experience. All Hal could see in Carol's eyes was her psycho side was back.

"Don't go thinking we're not finishing what we started, Hal Jordan."

"But Carol, wait. Don't we need a condOHHH-"

Her hips began to gyrate on her own. His penis swiveled inside her in tempo, bobbing up and down, back and forth, round and round. Carol's hips were as magical as her firm wet vagina. So magical that it made Hal's head swirl as well.

This girl was truly gifted and talented. She even leaned forward on Hal's chest in bliss, both hands on his pecs, and let him watch her fat ass ripple with her every sexy move. It mesmerized him till he was frozen stiff.

He's seen her shake her butt like a pro during her cheerleading routines, much to the rowdy approval of everyone in school, but watching her do it on the dick, though? Lord have mercy, the gods of twerk would be proud.

Thoughts of breath her began to invade his mind. Her spunky attitude was urging him to forget that he was trying not to hurt her anymore. Porn had warped the boy's hormonal imagination for the worse. He was desperate to play rough and it seemed like Carol had to be the only thing he couldn't will himself against doing that. He tried with all his might not to go all out on her fragile little frame. He gripped his chair until his knuckles turned white but, before long, he had finally snapped.

"Too… Damn… Sexy… Mmmust… Resist…

Carol kissed his chest. "Mmm, ohmyGodyes, Hal…"

"Nope, screw it."

In one swift motion, Hal hoisted Carol up by her legs and rammed his manhood right up inside her. Carol's breath hitched in surprise, her toes tightly curling and her fingernails digging into Hal's shoulders. He began to continue this motion.

Her eyes lit up at the sound of his words. Hal thought he would regret admitting falling for her again but staring right at her pretty face changed his mind in a heartbeat.

Carol shamelessly voiced out her ecstasy, gasping and groaning at the feeling of Hal's manhood graciously giving her glory. She held onto him for dear life with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Hal's deep urge to dick her down harder burned hotter so placed her on the table in front of him. He threw her leg on his shoulder, leaned forward and thrust even deeper than before. Carol screamed in pleasure.

Hal didn't bother to cover her mouth. Apart from savouring her tightness, he actually enjoyed the sound of her adorable moans of arousal.

She placed her hand on his chest and mirrored his panting face. She wanted more.

"Deeper, Hal… I want to feel more of you. I want you to make me yours again!"

With an excited smile, Hal granted her wish. He stood on his toes to gain more leverage. After all, he wanted to make sure her needy womanhood felt every inch of his hungry, hungry length.

Her cute shrieks resonated in his ears as motivation to keep going. He mercilessly ravaged her insides like a she was nothing but a horny little slut.

And she was enjoying every pounding second of it.

Hal felt the boiling feeling come back to him but he wasn't ready to finish just yet. He wanted to at least make Carol cum before he could again. He then halted, waiting for it to subside.

Carol huffed and pouted. "Aw, was I… gonna make you… finish so soon, Hal Jordan?"

Hal cocked an eyebrow. "She knows? Wait, hold up… Is she… mocking me right now?"

Carol smirked again. She knew exactly how to all him all riled up so she gingerly continued with a sneaky plan in her mind. "What's wrong, Hawwy Wawwy? I thought you told me before that you're a premiere athlete? Athletes don't get all tired this fast."

Hal felt his ego get jabbed hard. "No, Hal. Don't listen to her. Just keep fucking her and-"

"Don't tell me I've got more stamina than you?"

"You can with live that. She's a girl and an athlete too. You. Can live. With-"

"Hmm… Maybe I should've fallen for one of your teammates instead of you. Maybe John. Or Kyle. How about Guy? Oh, or Steve Trevor. Yeah… I bet they could last a whole lot longer."

"That's it!"

Hal immediately took the bait. He pulled right out of her walls of death with all his might, drowning out Carol's whining as he did. He raised his glowing ring hand and let green ropes wrap right round her torso with her arms behind her back. He even left a space for her boobs to squeeze out. It excited him just as much as it excited her.

He grinned sadistically. "Payback time."

He crouched down to face her aching pussy. She closed her legs and stuck out her tongue only for Hal to playfully force them open. He was beginning to enjoy it when she poked fun at him. Regardless of that, he spoke up to her.

"Hey. You, uh…"

"Comfortable? Aw, Hal? Are you worried about me?"

"Just wanna make sure you're ready for what I'm about to do to you."

He clutched her thighs and spread her legs, soaking in her mewls and watching her pulsating pussy leak in anticipation for cunnilingus. This is what Carol yearned for since the teasing started. Surprisingly, the attentive pink lips were sealed shut but still gently huffed for his touch.

"Hey there, beautiful," he thought to her rosebud.

Carol giggled. "Nasty boy, Hal Jordan. Don't tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking."

He smiled before he completely covered her pussy with his mouth and got to tasting her juices once more but, this time, on his own terms.

Carol squirmed and thrashed in place. She felt his tongue slurp all over the outside before he plunged into the deep end.

"Oh, Hal! You're HAAAH… You're incredible! MMMNYAH- I'm sorry I teased you like that! FFFUUU~ I'd never choose OH GO- anyone else but you! I'll love you forever! I love you! Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou!"

Hal went faster and faster, lapping inside her wet hole. He vigorously rubbed her clitoris for her. He brought a hand down to her ass and squeezed a cheek. He reached for her tit and pinched it. Every action elicited a different moan and Hal lived for each one.

Soon, Carol's mind went hazy. Her legs locked around his head as she felt a tingling feeling overcome her. She gave no warning until the very last second.

"Somethi… C-cumming!"

She gasped and let her flood gates open. Hal drowned in her fluids as her lower body convulsed into his face. She squirt as much untouched pent-up tension from her lonely days away Hal as she could. The sensation made her happy beyond belief.

When Hal felt her orgasm end, he released her bonds and gently tapped on her thigh. She apologetically loosened her grip and he deeply inhaled as a great amount of oxygen. Before he could even ask her to rate his performance on a scale of 5 to 10, he heard Carol's faint voice give an answer.

"Again…"

Hal gave a deep exhale and wagged his finger.

"Uh uh. Turn around for me."

She did as she was told, bending over the table with her legs gingerly spread apart. She raised herself on her toes and wiggled ass in a tempting manor. He loomed over her, grinding on her behind as she stared up with a smile.

"You still want me, babe?"

"Mmhmm…"

"What's that? Do you still want my cock?"

"YES! I want it back! Please just give it to me!"

His cock throbbed again and he grinned, finally embracing it. He wasted no time in reentry. His hips proceeded to crash against hers even faster than before, her tits bouncing with every thrust. He gave her ass a strong slap, making Carol squeak and her pussy clench up even tighter. He alternated between cheeks before grabbing her hair and thrusting upwards. Her tongue shot out, her breathing becoming heavier as she scratched the table. Hal grabbed her bouncing breasts, clutching them without altering his speed.

Eventually, they ended up from the table to the heated floor and Hal ended raw dogging Carol there.  
They fill the room with more moans as he pinned her head down, her back arched like a stretching cat, and pumped his dick in her pussy at an angle. She had the goofy smile on her face as she giggled in enjoyment. She would even go as far back up on his dick with her hips alone when he stopped, clapping her cheeks on his hips with minimal effort. He was too tired to slap her ass in approval and his relaxed gasps were all she needed from him to know she was performing well.

"Damn. Talk about natural talent."

"Hal… More…"

He flipped her onto her back without pulling out and continued giving her what she wanted. They continued to yelp in pleasure as they kept reaching for a final climax. He had his arms firmly planted beside her head for support. She gripped them like poles and raised her hips off the floor to let his roll faster. Her eagerness spoiled his horny spirit too much. Deep inside, he felt a massive orgasm boil within him, aggressively rising to the surface.

Carol wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. Hal had no way of slowing down. Before he could

"I love you, Hal Jordan."

Hal delivered a sweaty smile and felt warm enough to give her the now truthful response she yearned for.

"I love you too, Carol Ferris."

Carol covered her mouth in surprise. Hal froze like he did something wrong.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him once more and gave him the most inescapably passionate kiss they have ever shared. To no surprise, he drowned in it. Her pussy tightened in elation and it sent him over his limit. With no way of pulling out, he let out one last gruff grunt and released his hot cum inside her, filling her to the brim until it overflowed. The heavenly feeling alone made Carol's own sweet release flow out. She arched her back and spread her legs wide for him. God knows how long they spent cumming together but all they knew is it felt amazing.

Carol pouted. "If only it wasn't my safe day. That could've been our child."

Hal let out a happy exasperated sigh.

Carol twiddled her fingers. "Hey, Hal?"

"Hmm?"

"I still want you to… You know… Cum all over me."

Hal chuckled. "Not today, Carol. Thanks to you stopping my first pullout, I'm all out of ammo so maybe next time."

"No, you're not."

"Huh?"

Hal turned to Carol in confusion before widening his eyes at her renewed seductive state. She had one hand fondled her breast while the other massaged her clit, cum still dripping out of her pussy. She purred loudly, bit her lip and lidded her eyes. It aroused Hal and he tried to hide it.

"You still got so much more to give me. Come on, Hal. One more? For me?" She ran her feet up and down his body.

Hal frowned. "C'mon… I doubt that's gonna… Woah, what's…"

The boy felt the burning feeling in his crotch come back to him, making his face screw up. Carol grinned.

"Ugh… Oh man…"

He quickly grabbed his damp cock again, only beating it for a mere moment before his third groan-inducing wave of semen came gushing out. Excited and eager for more, the girl giggled instinctively pushed her tits together and stuck out her tongue as Hal bust another nut. Thick hot strings of cum coated her entire body like frosting, making her feel all warm and tingly inside.

Carol sighed in contentment. "Mmm… So much."

Exhausted, Hal collapsed on top of Carol, ignoring his cum all over her. In a matter of seconds, Carol was flipped over, happily lying on Hal's chest with his arms around her waist, sharing a calm moment of warm sunset bliss on the floor. They lay there, caring about nothing and enjoying each other's company.

For once, Hal didn't feel running away anymore and Carol's heart finally felt whole again.

All Hall felt was relief. "Woah… That… That was-"

"Outrageous." Carol shares his relief by snuggling deeper into Hal's chest.

Hal chuckled. "Great Atlantis, my girl's a total mind reader."

Carol smirked and covered her face. "Oh stars, not this again…"

"Forget Sapphire, baby, you're Star Manhunter now."

She burst into a giggling fit. "OhmyGod, shut uuup!"

WHAM!

"Hal!" Jessica exclaimed as she burst through the door, furiously surveying the dim room. "I got your ring's distress signal! What's the siii… tuaaa… tion…"

Her eyes widened as she stared dumbfounded at the two Lanterns cuddling on the floor who stared back with equal shock.

Hal and Carol looked at each other in fear.

Then back at Jess who was still frozen in place.

Then back to each other.

A wicked smile spread across Carol's face. She spoke to him without saying a word.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she expressed by raising her eyebrows at him.

Hal got the gist and hummed at her gesture.

"Oh yeah," he smiled in response.

They nodded before saying what was on their minds together:

"Threesome."

Jess' heart skipped a beat.

Before she could even protest, she looked down to find her body suddenly being grasped by two glowing hands. One green and one pink.

She looked down at the smug looks on the two lustbirds' faces who had her in this bind. An unimpressed expression fell over hers.

She sighed in defeat. "Faaantastic."


End file.
